Love Is Nothing Like The Movies
by Verose
Summary: The HP Crew have graduated from Hogwarts. Ever since then, Harry turned into an egotistical jerk who continues to try to woo Hermione. Her feelings for Harry never were, she can't seem to stop. So...What happens when Hermione and Draco are all forced back
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Verose does not own Harry Potter.

Summary: The HP Crew have graduated from Hogwarts. Ever since then, Harry turned into an egotistical jerk who continues to try to woo Hermione. Her feelings for Harry never were, she can't seem to stop. So...What happens when Hermione and Draco are all forced back to Hogwarts to protect it from evil once again? Will love rise between Draco and Hermione? You know it! DMxHG

* * *

Hermione sat on her couch, with the television remote in her hand.

Flipping through the channels and found nothing good on, she rose up from her seat and walked to her kitchen.

She opened the fridge, hoping to find something she could place in her microwave and eat instantly. To her dismay, it was not so.

-**BRING**-

The sound from the phone reached caused Hermione to jump a little, but she answered it none the less.

" Hello?" she simply said.

" Why, Hello 'Mione! Are how are you this fine evening?" said the voice.

" Just fine, Thank you Harry."

" I was wondering if you'd love to go out with me tonight, you know...as _friends_..."

How he said the word 'friends', the tone he used had implied it was to be more than just that.

" Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry! I have important things to do!"

" What can be more important than spending your night with me?"

'_Anything at all, Harry! Anything would be better than spending the night with you!_'

" How about Ron and I come over, we can all watch a movie?"

She could tell Harry was disappointed to have Ron with them.

" You know what, I think I can manage that much. Yes."

" Great, we'll come over at 10:00pm, see you then 'Mione!"

" Okay, bye Harry!"

Hermione hung up, not wanting to keep the conversation going.

Ever since graduation, Harry allowed all the fame and glory go to his head. Yes, it gave him more confidence. Which was the problem. That confidence turned Harry from a young gentleman who was kind and a bit of a pushover to a cocky moron that made even Draco look a better.

She had six hours until Harry and Ron were to arrive, which allowed Hermione to just sit and relax in silence.

Unfortunately, this silence was interrupted when an owl swooped in from her window and landed right next to her. She stared at the odd little creature, wondering what she had to do with it. It pecked at her shoulder softly and stuck out its leg, where a letter was attached.

" Why, Thank you. Would you like some bread?"

The owl nodded.

She got up from her seat and went to get some bread from her cabinet, after searching for a few seconds she handed the owl some bread. As it nibbled on the bread, Hermione opened the letter.

_Miss. Granger,_

_You are needed back at Hogwarts, there is a chance that evil is a foot. At this newly found information, we cannot risk the safety of the former students at Hogwarts. We request that you become a resident at Hogwarts in order to conquer this threat. The Hogwarts staff and I have agreed to choose the top male and the top female of our graduates to help us. Since you are the top girl, you were selected to come back to Hogwarts. If you do decide to help, then you are to head to platform 9 3/4, where you will meet the top male student, and you will both be taken , by train, to Hogwarts. You must leave the very instant that you decide to go. Since this is an urgent matter, we will allow you to use magic to pack your things. Quickly, now. Go on._

_Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_  
_Hermione re-read the letter over and over just to make sure that she had read everything correctly. She agreed to help out. Quickly she took out her wand, using it to pack up her things.

As she ran out her apartment, she left a note on her door that allowed only wizards and witches to read. Hermione had no time to spare as she made her way down to the train station.

* * *

A soft land on her knees was made in order to allow herself to catch her breath. She got up and ran through the wall. Her sigh could be heard as she discovered she arrived before the top male student. Hermione rested her back against the 'thick' brick wall as she closed her eyes. She could not wonder but to who the top male student was.

It couldn't have been Ron or Harry, certainly not Crabbe or Goyle.

She randomly went through names.

Not Neville, not Collin. Then who could it have been?

" Hello, Granger."

Her head bolted up, not turning to the direction of the voice.

A small gasp escaped her lips.

'_ NO! Not him of all people!_'

" Malfoy." she muttered angrily.

" Hm, Well are we not going to get on this bloody train back to hell?"

She glared at him before making her way to the train.

' _Why? Why Malfoy?_'

Once seated across from each other in the rather small train, Malfoy kindly returned the glare.

'_ I knew she would be the head girl! Bloody hell, I knew! And yet I agreed to this bloody bullshit anyway! What the hell am I on? Am I drunk, must be. How could I have agreed to protect Hogwarts! And with this damn sexy mud blood no less!_'

It was Malfoy's turn to gasp.

' _Did I just call her a sexy mud blood? God, I really am on something! What is coming over me? How could I think such horrid things._'

On his pale face, a blush began to grow.

" Malfoy?"

" MALFOY!"

" What the hell do you want, mud blood?"

" I think you're catching a fever of sorts."

" And what in the world has made you come to believe that?"

" Your face is red all over." she stated.

Malfoy glared at her for pointing it out.

" I just might be getting a damn fever."

Hermione sighed once more.

" My god, how could I have agreed to do this...Why did I?"

She looked up.

" _Because you wanted to get away from Harry, that's what._"

" Really?"

Her eyes widened, she had said that out loud! And to Malfoy!

" I thought you two loved each other."

" No. Not exactly."

" Hm, tell me. What do you mean 'Not exactly'?"

**

* * *

DRACO'S POV**

'_Not exactly? What can she mean by 'Not exactly'? I really want to know..._'

" Tell me, Granger."

" No, Why should I?"

" I can tell Potter just how you feel..."

" No! You can't!"

" And why not?"

" Because...I value our friendship, and he might not want t-"

I cut her off.

" Granger, he wouldn't want you as a friend anyway. Right now, he wants you as a girlfriend. Which makes me wonder if Potter is out of his bloody mind!"

" Shove it, Malfoy!"

" Just tell me, Granger!"

" No!"

" Tell Me!"

" No!"

" Tell Me!"

" NO!"

" JUST BLOODY TELL ME!"

" OKAY!"

" GOOD!"

" FINE!"

We took a few minutes to relax before Granger broke the silence.

" Well...ever since graduation...Harry just became an egotistical jerk, and thought that he could just **have **me. And I continue to drop hints that I don't want him, but he just won't stop..."

It took me a while to digest this.

" So Potter finally let the fame get to him, and he wants you. Interesting, well...Can't say it wasn't expected."

" What?"

" It was obvious Potter had a thing for you. And it was also obvious that he'd allow the fame get to him after such a long time. We all knew it would happen one day."

" We?"

" Yes, nearly most of the school."

" Oh my god! Arch!"

" I still can't believe you haven't gotten around to telling him your feelings. Its been five

years since graduation! My god, Granger."

She cast her head at the ground in shame.

My eyes soften at this as I got up and sat at her side.

Granger seemed so shocked by this, but allowed me to embrace her.

" Thank you...Malfoy."

" You're welcome, Granger."

I couldn't help but to feel as if I belonged with her, as if I was born to be with her.

" When are you going to tell Potter?"

" I really don't know..."

" Honestly, I thought Potter was better than that. I can't believe I used to loathe him! Him, Hah!"

* * *

Verose: You have to review, if you want to see the next chapter that is...(holds next chapter near a candle)

Hermione and Malfoy: 0.o


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Verose does not own Harry Potter.

Summary: The HP Crew have graduated from Hogwarts. Ever since then, Harry turned into an egotistical jerk who continues to try to woo Hermione. Her feelings for Harry never were, she can't seem to stop. So...What happens when Hermione and Draco are all forced back to Hogwarts to protect it from evil once again? Will love rise between Draco and Hermione? You know it! DMxHG

_

* * *

" When are you going to tell Potter?" _

_" I really don't know..."_

_" Honestly, I thought Potter was better than that. I can't believe I used to loathe him! Him, Hah!"_

**

* * *

Hermione's POV **

'_Used to?_'

" I mean, sure...it was mostly because of the fact that..."

My ears perked up, waiting to hear the very next word that would come out of those pale lips.

"Ahhh!"

We came to stop, for some reason, I had a weird feeling about this.

I had fallen out of my seat because of the stop and now Malfoy was helping me up.

Then something the room was suddenly filled with sadness...it was so cold now. The reddish seats were now a silverish blue. As soon as the freezing temperature went into me, I began to rub my arms together, hoping for some type of friction to create heat for myself. All my attempts were made in vain as I soon discovered the cause of the strange change in weather. A dementor had entered the compartment, and it walked right in front of us.

I froze in fear as it leaned over, it becoming closer to me.

'_Merlin! Anyone! Please! Help me! Please!_'

A pair of arms embraced me in a firm grip, Malfoy was pulling me close to his chest.

"Shh..." He told me," It's going to be alright."

I shut my eyes closed, waiting and praying that neither Malfoy or I would receive a kiss from the odd creature before us.

After waiting a few minutes in silence, I opened my eyes.

The dementor was leaving!

Confusion filled me as I wondered what had caused him to leave

It was then that I noticed the now loose grip on me...

"MALFOY!"

**

* * *

Draco's POV **

Granger she scared to death when she noticed that damned creature lurking over us.

Trying to comfort her, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards me.

The dementor seemed to be craving for something to feed off of...

I knew it didn't want me, it wanted Granger.

It wanted her pure happy soul...but I wouldn't let that happen.

Just before it could reach out for her, I put my face before hers...

Anything that I had held onto...

...the memories...

...Of those long summer days when my father would go off to business, and leave my mother and I home alone to talk and hang out together. The times when my body was within the waters of the near-by lake. How good it felt to know that we were safe harm...

...it was all leaving me.

...the times of when my father was cruel and gruesome crossed my mind.

...pain flooded in, I was loosing everything I ever loved.

It felt as if my heart was being torn out, as if someone was stabbing me again...and again.

When there way almost only pain left, I knew I was going to leave this world...and then...the warmth came rushing back.

...As if some light had surged back into me, and relinquished the darkness.

...It was only enough to keep my from dying...

...Thank you...

**

* * *

Normal POV **

**Hogwarts**

Hermione had managed to get Draco to Hogwarts safely.

She was still flustered from the event on the train ride, it was just a bit too odd to her.

"Miss Granger! Why, hello. How are yo-"

Dumbledore had rushed over, expecting to greet both Hermione and Draco.

What he saw, was not to be taken lightly.

Draco's even-paler-than-white paper body seemed to be sleeping peacefully, unaware of the stares from his former school headmaster and his former school mate.

" Professor Dumbledore!"

" What happened?"

" Well...we were on the train...and...and a dementor came in...and then before I knew it...Malfoy was in this condition. I don't know how it happened?"

" Now...Calm down, Miss Granger..."

" Yes, but-"

" Calm down...Please take a deep breath..."

" Yes...Yes..."

Hermione began to breath in and out, trying to calm down.

" What do we do?"

" Take him to the infirmary."

" Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

She took another deep breath for luck and made her way to the infirmary.

Walking in, she began to remember the times she had been in there.

It was a good time back then...everything within the bonds of the golden trio was perfect...then Harry Potter had to ruin.

Hermione frowned at this and placed Malfoy on a bed.

There, she was waited for Madame Promfrey.

The meticulous woman came running into the room, questioning her.

" Malfoy was kissed by a dementor..."

" Oh my..."

She began to examine him.

" I cannot get rid of the pain...but I can ease it."

" Thank you."

" I imagined that I would have to give this potion to another student after Mister Potter."

" Well...All done...You may wait here until he wakes."

" Thank you."

She smiled," Nice to see you once again, Miss Granger."

The woman left the room.

" Malfoy...You stupid git..."

" What about stupid gits?"

Hermione gasped.

She didn't expect to hear the voice so soon.

Verose: Good chapter? Bad chapter?

Hermione: Who did I see?

Verose: People have to review first.

Hermione: REVIEW SO I CAN SEE WHO I SAW!

Verose and Draco: snicker


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Verose does not own Harry Potter.

Summary: The HP Crew have graduated from Hogwarts. Ever since then, Harry turned into an egotistical jerk who continues to try to woo Hermione. Her feelings for Harry never were, she can't seem to stop. So...What happens when Hermione and Draco are all forced back to Hogwarts to protect it from evil once again? Will love rise between Draco and Hermione? You know it! DmxHG

_

* * *

The woman left the room._

_" Malfoy...You stupid git..."_

_" What about stupid gits?"_

_Hermione gasped._

**

* * *

Stranger's POV**

It was a shock to me when I found a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore requesting my presence at Hogwarts. Well, I was not so shocked. Of course, Dumbledore would want **me **to be at the school where **I **spent my younger years. , .I quickly apperated to the nine and three-quarters train station. Unfortunately, I had missed the train by a matter of a few minutes.

" How the train not wait for **ME**!"

I growled and stomped the ground with my left foot repeatably. I decided to simply wait for a little while. As it would turn out, Dumbledore had sent out another train to pick me up. After 10 minutes of being on the train, I could see the previous one not too far ahead of mine. It was then that I noticed an odd, cold air around the train before me. There was nothing I could do but simply watch as dementors made their way towards the passengers. I heard no screams, therefore I assumed that there was no one on board.

" Thank Merlin..." I sighed happily and sank back into my chair. The rest of the ride passed by without event as I relaxed comfortably in my seat.

I chuckled to myself as I arrived on the Hogwarts grounds, " Haha!"

Passing through the halls and taking a sniff of the air around me, I walked past the infirmary. To my surprise, I saw my love, my Hermione!

" You stupid git..." I heard her mutter.

I chuckled once more, " What about stupid gits?"

**

* * *

Hermione's POV**

I turned my head and gasped.

" Harry!"

He smirked at me as he walked towards me, holding his arms wide open.

" My dearest Hermione! My presence has been requested by the one and only Dumbledore! Aren't you proud of me?"

With feigned interest, I smiled, " Yes, Harry, I'm so impressed!"

' _No way in heck could he believe that!_'

He finally embraced me in a bear hug, " Ah, yes! I am glad that you are impressed, and why shouldn't you be? I am after all...Harry Potter!"

I forced a small laugh, " Hahahaha! That is true, Harry!"

" I know...Why are you here, 'Mione? Not that I am complaining of course..."

" What? Oh...Uhh...Well, Dumbledore wanted me here as well."

" Oh? For what?"

" Uuh...I don't know exactly for what just yet."

'_That sounded 100 false!_'

Harry proudly responded, with a toothy grin, " Oh! Well, if it helps, neither do I!"

'_So I suppose not knowing something is a good thing? Harry you are such a little a-_'

" Whose that over there?" Harry asked, looking over my shoulder.

I frowned and looked away, " That...well...That is..."

Harry walked past me and to Draco, " What in the Ministry Of Magic is Draco Malfoy doing here!"

My two index fingers touched and separated over and over as I attempted to explain the whole situation. I was finding it to be rather difficult.

" Well...you see...it was a dementor..."

" So the dementors actually got someone! I thought that there were no passengers on board!"

" What?"

" I can safely assume that the stupid ferret and you were on the same train."

" Yes..."

" I saw dementors going into your train. Thank Merlin they went into Malfoy's compartment and not your's."

I frowned at Harry's cold nature towards Draco. At the same time, I also let out a small sigh of relief. The thought of Draco and I being in the same exact compartment on an enormous train never seemed to cross Harry's mind. Although I could not help but feel horrible for not telling Harry of what a great thing Draco had done for me.

"Y-yes, thank Merlin!"

* * *

" Ah...Miss Granger! Mister Potter!"

I smiled at the long-since-the-beginning-of-time headmaster of Hogwarts before us. The warm rays of sunlight seemed to cast a type of happiness, added to Dumbledore's arrival.

" Hello Professor Dumbledore!"

Walking to him, he raised his arms wide open for a warm embrace. It was only broken when Harry walked towards us, waiting to shake his hand in a manly gesture.

" No sense in using such formalities Miss Granger."

" I won't call you 'Professor Dumbledore' only if you promise not to call me 'Miss Granger'." I simply stated.

Dumbledore chuckled at me and said, " Alright...Hermione."

I felt a sense of warmth within me...then had it torn away from my body as I saw Dumbledore's eyes turn to Draco's unconscious body lying on the bed. He looked upon him with sadness, yet with a twinkle of relief. I was a bit startled to see this, but suddenly understood. The relief was from the fact that Draco was not dead. The sadness must be because of his pity for Draco that he had to suffer...even if the time was short.

" I will be informing you of your duties once Mister Malfoy, excuse me...Draco returns from his slumber."

Harry's head turned to me, even though his question was directed to Dumbledore, " Profess- Dumbledore, what are we supposed to do until then?"

" As the headmaster of this school and former professor, I will show you both to your rooms."

* * *

We both followed him through the halls of Hogwarts. The trip was silent and long without any signs of anyone attempting to break the silence.

" Here is your room Harry..."

I saw a grin spread across Harry's face as he realized that this hall in piticular was seperated off from the rest of the school's rooms and dorms.

" As we go a bit farther down...This is your room Hermione, and across from you will be Draco."

Harry scowled at seeing how Draco would be across from me and how he would be three doors away from me. Whereas, I was simply scowling at how Draco was going to be across from.

**

* * *

And there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**

**Draco: Yeah! Review! I want to wake up!**

**Hermione: It won't really matter to me! Hell will be raised if Harry tries to 'put the moves' on me. Hell will STILL be raised if YOU AND I end up together...No way to win.**

**Draco: I don't care! I want to wake up! Review you readers! REVIEW!**


End file.
